Discussioni utente:Ooswesthoesbes
Hi Ooswesthoesbes -- we are excited to have WikiCittà as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro :Thank you :) --OosWesThoesBes 15:39, 20 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Succes EastWestHomeBest ;-) Alexandru 15:45, 20 nov 2007 (UTC) :::Danke, ich zee detse al Limburgs kins verstaon :) Verstuise ouch Italiaans? --OosWesThoesBes 15:46, 20 nov 2007 (UTC) Verstaan, begrijpen en lezen wel (omdat ik Roemeens en n beetje Frans kan). Mss kan ik wat beter Italiaans leren nadat ik hier wat meer heb rondgezworven. Thnx voor het vragen btw. En zie Forum:UWN op Uwn.wikia, er is een voorstel voor het Città-logo :) Alexandru 16:14, 20 nov 2007 (UTC) :Dat is snel! --OosWesThoesBes 16:17, 20 nov 2007 (UTC) :Ik begin er gelijk aan! BTW, voor 't laatste berichtje in de RB, wat betekent die titel van het eerste artikel dat je vandaag aanmaakte op Aeres? Alexandru 15:35, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) Ik begrijp het (weinig clues geven hè! :P ) Alexandru 15:45, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) :Gazeta? Kort, maar kr8ig? Alexandru 15:48, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Welke taal is dat? Lijkt op 't Limburgse gezèt. --OosWesThoesBes 15:50, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) Roemeens. Is in het Italiaans Gazzetta (precies 'tzelfde dus). Alexandru 15:50, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) :Dan vind ik 't goed. --OosWesThoesBes 15:51, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) ::OK. das snel :-D. Ik zoek snel een lay-out uit en dan moet jij nog toestemmen. Alexandru 15:53, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) Wat d8 je van http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Regaliorum ? Alexandru 16:24, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) :Dat als lay-out? Vind ik goed. Als het maar niet 'wikipedia-artikel-stijl' wordt. --OosWesThoesBes 16:27, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Ik ga het eerst hier in elkaar sleuten en dan beslissen we nog een keer, ok? Alexandru 16:36, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) :::Gank diene gank :) Ga je gang. --OosWesThoesBes 16:38, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok. Mss nog ideeën voor het logo? Alexandru 16:39, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) :::::Als de naam gazeta wordt, lijkt het mij logisch om ook een gazeta of iets dat daarmee te maken heeft er in te zetten. --OosWesThoesBes 16:42, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) ::::::Dat begrijp ik. Dus alleen tekst als ik 't zo begrijp. Alexandru 16:43, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) :::::::Kan, met mss een niet helemaal witte achtergrond. Dat vind ik persoonlijk een beetje saai. Als het een witte achtergrond is moet het iets grijs zijn, maar niet helemaal grijs, iets d'rtussenin. Natuurlijk kan iets met een krant ook of een soort van logo dat alleen een G heeft die vervormt is, mogelijkheden genoeg. --OosWesThoesBes 16:47, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Met zo'n lichtblauwe achtergrond wordt het. (zie lay-out, wit past daar neit bij ;-) ) Alexandru 16:47, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Goed, dan ga ik nu afsluiten. Hajje :) --OosWesThoesBes 16:52, 22 nov 2007 (UTC) En, wat vind je ervan? http://citta.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Bucurestean/Gazeta Alexandru 12:24, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) :C'è perfetto! En wij hebben al één ding opgelost van de 4 benodigdheden :) Det geit rap! --OosWesThoesBes 17:20, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) Are you Italian? Si, sono italiano. Che bell Wiki Città! Morgoth92 15:15, 25 nov 2007 (CEST) :No, non sono Italiano. Sono Limborgheso. --OosWesThoesBes 14:16, 25 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Cioè? :::I'm not Italian, I'm Limburgian, that's in the Netherlands. You can create a user page. are you this one? --OosWesThoesBes 14:20, 25 nov 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, I'am. Morgoth92 15:23, 25 nov 2007 (CEST) :Do you speak Lombardo? That's like Limburgian, a sort of dialect. --OosWesThoesBes 14:24, 25 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm from Milan. WikiCittà Are you going to motivate the Italians? :P Alexandru 21:10, 30 nov 2007 (UTC) :I'm trying... --OosWesThoesBes 07:43, 1 dic 2007 (UTC) Admins Maybe you should make Morgoth a burocrate? Alexandru 20:29, 7 dic 2007 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I'll do that. --OosWesThoesBes 06:58, 8 dic 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you. --Giacomo Contratto 11:18, 8 dic 2007 (CEST) This Wiki How can we let this wiki stay active? Alexandru 17:24, 20 dic 2007 (UTC) :Ich weit 't neet. Weer gaon kieke waat d'r gebeurt en es d'r nieks gebeurt is det pech höbbe. Ich zeuk nag waal get róndj nao Italiane meh of ich d'rs vinj weit ich neet. --OosWesThoesBes 06:47, 21 dic 2007 (UTC) ::OK :-P. Dat ik je gewoon begrijp :P Alexandru 13:03, 21 dic 2007 (UTC) Ah, sei sbloccato? Che cosa. 92.80.111.135 20:09, 9 mag 2008 (UTC) :.... --OWTB 07:01, 10 mag 2008 (UTC) Ik heb me bedacht. Een persoon als jij verdient mijn respect niet meer. 13:35, 29 giu 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Ben ik ook meteen van jou af. --OWTB 13:36, 29 giu 2008 (UTC) Fletou enfedu Dheigh woirth con enfedu fleton? Bhidh /bargos.wikia.com/ adreson. Bjergetrou 07:54, 14 dic 2008 (UTC) :Dheigh cwargu moi adminon? --OuWTB 08:02, 14 dic 2008 (UTC) ::Bhist adminos. Bjergetrou 08:12, 14 dic 2008 (UTC) :::Wat is dit voor een taal? :S --Bucurestean 13:25, feb 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin and bureaucraat Ik werk hier? Dit project is alle verlaten... Ervinutz 14:24, feb 12, 2010 (UTC) Pleasee.... Ervinutz 14:26, feb 12, 2010 (UTC) :krijsende zuigelingen krijgen immer hun flesje :P --Bucurestean 13:24, feb 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Jazeker :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:03, feb 15, 2010 (UTC) Qué? :P Bucurestean 18:43, mar 24, 2010 (UTC) :Waarom "qué"? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:09, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Nu înţeleg ce ai scris în oceană. ;) [--Bucurestean 13:06, mar 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh :P Thu na gea thie slofs a see. I'll translate it globally: you good my vote for the fusion :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:39, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Îl mai urăşte careva pe Drabo? Mi-e îmi vine să-i spun că e un p****r! Erwin // ''discussion'' 10:33, mar 29, 2010 (UTC)